


Date

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Spy being his usual ponc-y self, date, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doin-“ He cut himself off, looking down at the table, and the contents placed on top.</p>
<p>“Treating you to dinner.” Spy replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

He groaned as he woke up, eyes opening slowly as he lifted his head.

“Ah. Good. You’re awake.”

He froze, realising he was bound to the chair. Intricate knots held him in place; tight, but not enough to cut off circulation. He snapped his head up, looking at his kidnapper from across the table.

“What are you doin-“ He cut himself off, looking down at the table, and the contents placed on top.

“Treating you to dinner.” Spy replied.

Sniper narrowed his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that I need my hands to eat.”

Spy smiled, pouring himself and Sniper a glass of wine.

“Not necessarily. I can feed you.”

“You’re not feeding me. Let me go.”

“And watch you leave without staying for dinner? I think not.”

“What do you want, Spook?”

“A date.”

“By tying me to a chair?”

“…Oui.”

Sniper attempted to wiggle his way out of the binds.

“You’re not going anywhere until this date is over.”

Sniper huffed.

“It’s worth a try,“ He paused, looking down and frowning. “What the hell am I wearing?”

“A suit.”

“But I don’t own a bloody suit!”

“Oui. I had one tailored for you.”

Spy shifted his chair closer to Sniper, pulling over a dish to serve.

“How did you knock me out?”

Spy smirked.

“You’re not very observant when you’re scoping, are you?”

“How did you get my measurements?”

“... You’re not very observant when you’re scoping, are you?”

There was a frustrated sigh from Sniper.

“What do you want from me, Spook?”

“A date. That is all.”

“That’s it?”

“Oui.”

“Nothing else?”

“Non.” There was a pause. “Unless you want more?”

He had looked up at Sniper, waiting for a reply.

“Spook…”

“Dinner first. We shall discuss other matters afterwards.”

Spy picked up a knife and fork, starting to cut, what Sniper assumed was, the roast beef. He pushed it onto the fork, wiping it through the gravy, before bringing it up to Sniper’s lips.

“Open.”

“C’mon Spook. Don’t do this to me…”

“I will, and you have no say. I will release you when I am satisfied with our date. Now open.”

Sniper swallowed, hesitating, before opening his mouth. His lips closed around the fork.

Spy smiled, taking the fork out of Sniper’s mouth.

“Very good.”

Sniper coughed slightly as he dropped his eyes to the table.

“Is there something wrong, mon cher?”

“…It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

“Because I am perfectly capable of feeding myself.”

“Oui. I am aware.”

“Then why won’t you let me?”

Spy ignored him, cutting up another piece of meat.

“So, how was your day?”

Sniper groaned, dropping his head against the back of the chair.

“You’re really doing this?”

“Oui. Now, how was your day?”

Sniper huffed.

“Fine.”

“Please,” Spy smiled. “Tell me more.”

“It was like any other day-“ He paused. “No. I didn’t see you all day.”

“Did that worry you, mon cher?”

“No… I just was expecting… Y’know. At least something from you.”

“I was busy with avoiding your Pyro after I sapped your Engineer’s toys.”

He lifted another forkful of food to Sniper’s mouth, placing it back down as the Sniper chewed.

“Fo, yhu ere ep iizy den?”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

He swallowed.

“I can do whatever I bloody well want...”

“Non. Not when you’re tied to a chair.”

Sniper scowled.

“So, you were kept busy then?”

“Yes. I was.”

Spy cut food for himself as he spoke.

“Did anything interesting happen with you today?”

“Other than this, no.”

“You call this interesting?”

“Being with you is always interesting.”

Spy shrugged, eating his food.

They sat in silence for a moment, only disturbed by the cutlery colliding the ceramic plates as Spy fed both himself and Sniper.

“Spook?”

Sniper asked once the plate was clean.

“Mon cher?”

“Why do you do this?”

Spy stood up, clearing the dishes.

“I merely do it for my own benefit. I get bored. I need something to do.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?”

Spy smirked.

“I wanted to see if you’d be a challenge or not.”

He sat back down, taking a sip of his wine.

“So, does that mean you can untie me now?”

Spy tilted his head, eyes trailing over Sniper’s body.

“…Maybe.”

Sniper shifted under his gaze.

“Spook…”

“Mon cher?”

“I… uh…”

“Is there something wrong?”

Sniper was trying to avoid Spy’s gaze.

“I think you’re being a fucking creep.”

“And I think you look delectable tied up like that.”

Sniper said nothing and poked his tongue out.

“Well, if you insist.”

He stood up, moving over to firmly plant his lips onto Sniper’s, cupping his face with his gloved hands. He felt Sniper struggle for a moment before relaxing at the touch. He smiled against his lips before pulling away.

He trailed a hand from the Sniper’s face slowly down his chest

“Oh.” Spy looked down at his watch. “It seems that I have to take my leave.”

“You what?”

He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket, dabbing the corners of his mouth before putting it away. “Farewell, Bushman.”

“What are you-“

He walked past Sniper, brushing a hand across his chest as he passed. “Until next time.”

“Spook, don’t you dare leave me here.”

A door closed in his reply.

“Spy?”

There was no reply.

“Spook!? C’mon! Don’t leave me here!”

He groaned, heads thudding back against the chair.

“Fucking hell.”

He took a breath, before starting to wiggle in his seat. Knowing Spy, he knew that he wouldn’t be coming back.

He gave up. It was no use. He was just rubbing his skin raw. He breathed deeply for a moment, trying to ignore his hard on. He froze, hearing movements from behind.

“Spook? That better be you, you fucking snake.”

“Sniper! Is that you!?”

Sniper felt the colour drain from his face. No. Oh no. That wasn’t Spy’s voice.  
The RED Soldier came into his line of sight, confusion in his eyes as he took in the tied up Australian and the items upon the table.

“What is all this, maggot!?”

Sniper swallowed. What could he say?

“I… Um-“

Soldier gasped.

“Dear God. You were interrogated, weren’t you!?”

“I-I-Yes! Yes I was!” He may as well roll with it. “This is a declaration of war! You need to untie me, then we… We can get them back!”


End file.
